


Meetings in the Woods

by Missy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Hiking, Humor, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Candy didn't expect to meet one of the boy band clones in the forest - but when she does she takes his request that she help him find his way home very seriously.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burglebezzlement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/gifts).



Candy’s nature hike had been a fruitless period of sorting pine cones and trying to pile as many different colored leaves as she could into her backpack. She was ready to give up and go home when she quite literally tripped over the feet of a very scared looking young man. 

“Yo, what’s the dealio?” that man asked, and Candy scrambled to tuck her glasses back on and follow the voice to try and make out his features. Tucking the back on the end of her nose, she looked up to meet the face of a very puzzled-looking gentleman with a bucket hat and an open jacket.

His waxed chest was positively blinding.

“What are you doing out here?” She recognized his face, if nothing else – he was a member of Sev’ral Times, her third-favorite boy band, and she’d just seen him on television a few hours ago. She felt a rush of embarrassment as she reflected on the foolishness of her staring.

“I’ve been here for like, hours,” he said, scrubbing a hand through his well-oiled hair. “Or days. Hourdays. I don’t really know what they’re called, but they’re really super long.”

“How long have you been here? Did you get lost?” Maybe their tour bus had dropped them off. Candy didn’t ask questions about the mysteries woven into the spiritual fabric of the town anymore.

“I guess…” He frowned. “Could you do me a super big totally rad favor?”

“What?” asked Candy.

“Can you help me find my way out of here? It’s getting cold at night and the owls keep chasing me whenever I close my eyes.”

“Oh, that’s easy!” She automatically started on the well-worn path that would lead them back to the town proper. “Follow me,” she encouraged. “The way out’s just ahead.”

“You mean there’s a world outside of this forest?” he asked. 

“Several of them,” she said.

He managed to collect several twigs in his well-coiffed hair by the time they saw the end of the pathway. He hesitated, right at the edge of the path. But she held out a hand. “Don’t be afraid! There’s a whole world out there that’s missing you.”

Justin The Third’s eyes widened. Only one word escaped from his well-sculpted, genetically enhanced lips. 

“Righteous.”


End file.
